Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting a magnitude of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
LCD devices are advantageous because the LCD device may be formed to be thin. However, LCD devices have the disadvantage of a narrow viewing angle. To improve the viewing angle, LCD panels having a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode or a super patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode have been developed.
The LCD panel having the PVA or S-PVA mode includes two subpixels having grayscales different from each other in a unit pixel. Different voltages are respectively applied to the subpixels so that a side grayscale band or a grayscale inversion may be improved and a side visibility may be improved.
However, it is difficult to adjust light transmittances of two subpixels. Further, the aperture ratio of the display panel may decrease in the PVA or S-PVA mode.
Thus, a time divisional driving method in which different voltages are applied to a single pixel during each frame has been developed to replace a method in which a single pixel is divided into two subpixels.
However, when a high gamma period and a low gamma period is divided in the same duration in the time divisional driving method, the side visibility may not be sufficiently improved due to a difference in velocities of rising and falling responses of the liquid crystal.
Further, when an object is displaced in a direction in an image, a moving checker artifact generating a display artifact having a check shape may be displayed due to a difference of luminances of pixels shown in different view points.